Phantasmic Secrets
by TvFan00
Summary: Lilly has begun to see a ghost. She can't figure out what the ghost wants but no one else is able to see it. Her friends think she is just making it up. Will she be able to help the ghost? Or at least stop it from haunting her?
1. Only Your Imagination

**Chapter 1 – Only Your Imagination**

Lilly didn't really think anything was going to work. But she still was curious. And the woman at the yard sale told her it would work. All she had to do was concentrate really hard and really put her heart into it. Laying the box on her bed she stepped back and took a brief look at it. Debating whether she was being foolish.

"But what harm can it do?" She thought still looking at the box mentally going over the words written across. 'Ouija Board' it read in an old style of lettering. Stepping closer to the bed she opened the box and pulled the board out.

It was an older style board, heavy enough to be made of actual wood. Not the old cardboard flap style you buy at the toy store. But the woman did say it was special. However for five dollars she couldn't pass up the deal.

She then removed a small piece of paper and the lens like device used in choosing the letters. Placing the lens on the board she reviewed the paper. It seemed to be hand written. 'Odd for something that is mass produced' Lilly thought as she read the paper.

Dear User: There are only three things to remember when using this magical board. One: Always state specifically whom you wish to contact. Two: Ask specific questions and do not pry if you do not receive and answer. And Three: Always beware of the consequences of summoning the spirits. Some are good and others have an agenda of their own.

The letter was signed at the bottom but the signature was almost intelligible. Written as if to be more of a signature than to let someone know who signed it. Lilly however just set the instructions back in the box and turned back towards the board.

'Who should I contact?' she thought crossing her legs and positioning the board comfortably in front of her.

"Beloved spirits I wish to contact someone just like me. Someone who needs someone to talk to also. Come forth and let us be friends." She stated aloud to no one in particular.

Gently placing her hand on the lens she waited for something to happen. And after a few moments she began to frown slightly. 'Perhaps I should ask a question first.'

"Is anyone there?" she asked. That was a pretty specific question if anything was going to happen it would have to be now. Seconds went by. Then almost a minute. But nothing, nothing at all was happening.

When the knock sounded on her door she was almost startled. It was her mother coming to let her know dinner was ready. "Ok mom I'll be down in a minute." She called back through the door. She would have opened it but she didn't want anyone to know she was playing with such a toy.

Taking one last glance at the board she went downstairs to eat. It was pizza, delivery no less. Her mother never made homemade pizza. And after grabbing a few pieces and a drink she heads back towards her room.

Taking a seat at her computer desk she begins to eat a slice. Quickly realizing she forgot to pick off the olives. She loathed olives and couldn't believe her mother didn't warn her first. One by one she picked the olives off and tossed them onto her plate. Fourteen in total from the three pieces of pizza she had.

"Wow they really threw them on." She commented aloud and glanced back at the Ouija board.

It took her a moment to notice. But after a second she realized the lens was over the word 'Yes'. This is not where she had left it before, it had been in the middle of the board over no specific letter at all. 'Perhaps it slid over when I got up for dinner' she thought walking back to the board.

Pulling the lens downward slightly and placing it back in the middle she decided to ask the question again. "Is anyone there?" And this time she began to concentrate. Then the lens began to move. Her finger was barely touching it. But the lens was moving.

Lilly jumped back almost falling over the chair behind her. "What the hell?" she asked aloud as she went back towards the board. The lens had stopped moving. But she knew she hadn't been moving it. Or had she?

Touching the lens once again, too gentle to move it herself, the lens began moving again. Slowly, very slowly, towards the word 'Yes'.

What is happening? This can't be real. I know this isn't real. It's just a toy. All these thoughts and more ran through Lilly's head as she stepped back from the board again. She knew what she was seeing wasn't her imagination. But how else could she explain it?

Kneeling over the board once again she asked her next question. "What is your name?" And once again the lens slowly moved towards the letters, hovering above each for a few seconds. 'E – R – I' but then she quickly stops as her door comes open.

She quickly pushes the board aside out of view as her mother barges in without even knocking. "What was that?" her mother asks.

"Oh nothing just a little board game I'm trying to figure out."

"Well we need your help downstairs for a few minutes when you have a chance."

"Oh ok I'll be down in just a minute." She responds as her mother exits and closes the door.

Taking one last look at the board as she puts it back in the box she can't believe what happened. And for a moment she thinks it could have all been in her head. She then tosses it into her closet and heads downstairs. But deep down she still had an eerie feeling about the board. Something just wasn't right.

* * *

The next day before school Lilly waits on a bench for Miley and Oliver to show up. She wasn't going to mention anything to them about the night before. Because they would surely think she was crazy. 'It was all your imagination' she thought as she reached into her backpack for a notebook. 

Opening the notebook she began going over the history notes she had taken the day before. She was sure there would be a pop quiz today. And she couldn't afford another D on a quiz.

"What are you studying?" A voice came from next to her.

"Oh just a little bit of history." She responds looking up to see from whom the voice came.

It was a shorter girl, about her height maybe a little shorter. With blonde hair and pink glasses. She did look rather pale though, must have piled on the makeup. Taking a seat next to Lilly she put her purse in her lap. "So what is your name?" the girl asked with a curious tone.

"My name's Lilly. It's nice to meet you." Lilly responds with a smile. She had never seen the girl before, but she seemed rather nice. "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Erin."

"Are you new here?"

"Not really. I've been around for a while now. But it seems like no one sees me anymore."

"I know that feeling. Everyone ignores me to it seems. But I guess its better to be ignored than bullied."

"It's true." Erin replies smiling back at Lilly.

Lilly then accidentally knocks her notebook on the ground. Bending over to pick it up she asks "So what grade are you in?"

"Huh?" Came another voice, different from Erin's. Looking back up Lilly notices that it was Miley standing in front of her. "You know I'm in 9th grade silly Lilly."

Lilly responded with a confused look. "No I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Erin. "Right Erin?" She asks looking to her left. But there was no one there. Scanning the room Lilly couldn't make out anyone who even closely resembled her.

"Are you ok Lilly?" Miley asks worriedly.

"Yea but umm… Didn't you see her? I mean I was talking to her right before you came over."

"I didn't see anyone you were sitting by yourself going over you notes. I heard you saying something. But I just figured you were studying."

"Oh uhh yea. I was studying." Lilly responds as Miley takes a seat next to her.

"Ouch!" Miley yells as a sharp object pokes her in the rear. "What in the world?" She asks standing up to see what she had sat on. Under her was a small ring. With two gems set into it. One purple the other light green. She then hands the ring to Lilly. "Why would you set your ring down there Lilly? Trying to kill me?"

Lilly let out a nervous laugh. "No silly" she says pushing Miley on the shoulder slightly. "I had set it down for a moment to get my books out."

"Ok… Why not just wear it on your finger?"

"I have to get it resized, just got it yesterday from my mom." Lilly continues to go along with the lie. She wasn't about to try to explain where she really thought it came from.

"Awesome! What was the occasion?"

"She said it was hers when she was our age and wanted me to have it. Not sure she has been acting a little weird lately. I think she's going through that mid-life crisis thing or something." Lilly didn't feel too bad about lying then. Her mom had been acting strange lately. And was possibly going through a mid-life crisis. But she sure wasn't giving her gifts because of it. That part was a lie.

"Well class is about to start. You ready to head out?"

"Sure let's go."

Lilly still wondered how Erin had disappeared from the area. And the ring, where did the ring come from? She placed the ring in her pocket and followed Miley to class. Perhaps she would see the girl around school again, and if it was her ring return it to her.

* * *

**A/N: This concludes chapter 1. Was it all in Lilly's head? What else awaits her in the days to come? Find out next chapter.**

**I have an interesting plot line worked out. So I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please let me know what you liked or disliked. Chapter 2 coming soon. Enjoy!**


	2. Birthstones

**Chapter 2 – Birthstones  
**

After school Miley had wanted Lilly to come and hang out at her house. But Lilly politely declined. She had other things on her mind. And after Miley left for home Lilly stayed at school for a few extra minutes.

Studying each student that came out the door, she kept a careful eye for the short blonde with pink glasses. Many blondes and many students with glasses passed. But yet it was to no avail. There was absolutely no sign of Erin.

'Oh well. Maybe tomorrow' she thought as she began the trip home. She would often skateboard home after school. Each road was filled with many things to jump over, or skate by. But today she ignored them all. Still unable to grasp the feeling that something just didn't feel right.

The rest of the day was uneventful. And Lilly was eventually able to brush the thought of Erin from her head. 'If I seen her once at school. I'll have to see her again' was her logic.

The next morning she awakens to the most annoying sound. And in her sleepy state of mind couldn't figure out what was making all of the racket. But after a few more seconds of the buzzing and beeping it occurred to her. It was just her alarm clock. It was time for school again.

She groggily gets out of bed and steps over to her closet. After a few minutes of deliberation she decides on the outfit she wants to wear, a pair of blue jeans with a green Aeropostale top. By the time she sat down at her vanity mirror she had fully woken up.

She then proceeds to put on her makeup. All that was needed to finish was her eyeliner. Looking around her desk it was no where to be found. Emptying part of her pocket book on the table she finally finds it, and begins applying it to her eye.

As she applies it she catches a glimpse of something in the mirror and stops. Putting the eyeliner down she looks back at the mirror. A sense of confusion comes over her as she looks at the image. She was not the only one in the room. Behind her was the girl from yesterday at school. It was Erin!

"How in the world did you get in my room?" Lilly asks as she turns around quickly to confront her. But no one was there, just her bed and the soft light of a new day shining through the window. 'Wow I must still be half asleep' she thought turning back to the mirror.

As she looked into the mirror once more a cold chill ran up her spine. Unable to move she could simple just stare into the mirror. It showed Erin still in the room with her. Standing just inches behind her.

She looked different than before however. She was deathly pale and her glasses seemed to be broken. She wore the same clothing from the day before, a light pink skirt that came down to her knees and a matching pink tank top. Except now the clothing was wrinkled and tattered in places, with both light and dark brown stains.

The image then stretched an almost translucent hand over her shoulder as if reaching for the vanity top. The image was no longer just in the mirror now. She could see in the corner of her eyes an arm reaching over her shoulder. A very real and very see through arm.

It was at this time Lilly noticed she had poured more than just makeup supplies from her purse. She had also put the ring on the table. Before the ghostly hand could reach the table however Lilly found the courage to finally speak. "Look if this is about your ring you can have it! I was going to return it. I swear!"

She then felt a light chill in her right ear as if a light breeze was blowing. And then she heard a whisper. "Put it on." The ghost seemed to whisper. Now Lilly really didn't know what to do.

Seeing how she was now scared to death Lilly felt she had better oblige to the ghost's request. The last thing she wanted to do was anger her. So with a heavy hand she slowly reached for the ring. Praying that what she told Miley would be true, and the ring wouldn't fit. Slipping the ring onto her right hand, she realized it fit perfectly.

'Oh god' was Lilly's only thought as she looked around what used to be her room. She was no longer in her room. No longer in her house for that matter. She was back at school, but was unable to recognize any of the students. Except one, Erin.

She was sitting on the same bench from the day before, as if waiting on someone to arrive. Lilly walks over to her, she was going to demand answers. "Where am I?" She asked in a serious tone. But Erin ignored her, as if she couldn't even see her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She screams and in an attempt to get her attention smacks at her face. But then another chill runs down her spine as her hands simply passes through Erin's face. She then realizes that no one could see or hear her.

A young man arrives moments later and greeted Erin with a kiss. He then politely sits down next to her. He looked to be about the same age as her but slightly taller, with dark brown hair and muscular arms. 'Must play football' Lilly thought as the young man spoke.

"Erin you are the love of my life." He says taking her hand in his. "And I want you to have this so that you may remember me forever." He then reached into his pocket and revealed a box.

"Michael! You shouldn't have." Erin responds blushingly. She opens the box to reveal a gold ring with one purple and one light green stone in it. "It's our birthstones." Erin continues smiling from ear to ear.

"You are my one and only Erin." Michael responds and places the ring on Erin's hand.

"And you are my one and only." She responds holding his hand and leaning in for another kiss. Afterwards she looks directly at Lilly. As if she could see her once more. Then the two of them stand and walk away passing right through the middle of Lilly.

'How do I get out of here?' Lilly asks herself. She thinks for a moment and comes up with an idea. Remove the ring! Why had she not thought of it sooner? She tugs delicately at the ring and it comes off slowly but without much trouble.

She was back in her room again. Looking around confused she was almost dumbfounded. Unsure if what she had just seen had been a dream, or reality. Glancing down she still held the ring in her palm. And she quickly slaps it onto the vanity.

"You can take that cursed thing back!" She shouts out loud. And then almost felt foolish when she didn't receive a response from the ghost. But as she got up to leave for school she couldn't help but notice a brief movement in the mirror once more. A quick glance back revealed an empty room. But Lilly still left with an eerie feeling that there was more than met the eye.

* * *

Later at lunch Miley, Oliver, and Lilly all sat eating and talking about the daily happenings. Miley and Lilly discussing what they each wanted to buy from the mall when they went later this week. And Oliver trying his best to fit in on the conversation pointed out that he was thinking about getting some new shoes. 

"Yea these just don't match my eyes as well as the red ones would" he mocked knowing that he wasn't really going to buy new shoes. His comment was met with a cold stare from both Lilly and Miley. The two of them quickly turning back to their own conversation.

After they were finished planning the shopping spree Lilly looked the both of them and in a more serious tone asked "Can I ask you a serious question. And well… you all not think I'm crazy?"

"Of course Lilly! Can't be any worse than some of the things Oliver comes up with." Miley replies grinningly.

"Hey!" Oliver objects to Miley's statement. Then finishes with "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Lilly begins lowering her voice so that only the three of them would be able to hear, "do you all believe in ghosts?"

"Not really. Nothing can scare Smokin Oaken these days." Oliver responds trying his best to seem macho.

Miley's response wasn't to much different however. "I used to believe in ghosts. But I eventually realized that what I thought was a ghost was almost always something ordinary." Then Miley noticed that Lilly was frowning slightly as if she was wanting a different answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well now I know this is going to sound crazy. But I think my house is haunted or something."

Miley and Oliver share a short laugh. But then, as they realize she wasn't joking, they both abruptly stop laughing. "Why would you think that?" Oliver asks rising an eyebrow.

"Well this morning I saw something. I mean it could have been a dream. But it was so real! And…" her voice trails off. She did not think they would believe her if she told them all that happened. So she just stuck with the basics. "And I saw a ghost standing behind me in my vanity mirror!"

Miley and Oliver's eyes were both very wide now. They didn't know what to think. But Miley spoke for the two of them when she gave her verdict. "Sounds like a bad dream. I mean come on ghosts don't really exist Lilly. You know?"

Lilly was afraid they might think she was just dreaming it. So she played along. Its better for them to think it was a dream. Than to actually think she had lost her mind. The last thing she needed was to have to see a psychiatrist. "Yea I know. It was silly of me to think it was real. I'm sure you have all had surrealistic dreams to."

"Oh yes I have!" Oliver replies seeming overly excited. "Like this one time I had a dream about Becca and."

Miley quickly interrupts, "Whoa there Romeo! I don't think we really want to know." Lilly and her share a knowing glance and then a short chuckle. And before Oliver could object to the interruption the bell rang to head back to class.

* * *

After school Lilly was reluctant to head home. Her room seemed to have an airy chill hanging in it. Giving a passing look at the mirror she was afraid to see what may lie in it. But nothing appeared in the reflection. Just her worried face. 

Walking over to her bed she stubs her toe on something protruding from underneath. "What in the world?" she asks aloud and then recognizes the object. It was the Ouija board. She didn't really want to play with the board any more. But she placed it on her bed once more.

"This is the last time I'm going to do this Erin. Or whatever your name really is." She announces to the empty room. "So you better give me the answers I want." She continues with a commanding tone.

Placing the lens onto the board she asks a very specific question. "Why are you haunting me. What do you want?"

It took only seconds for a response this time. And as the lens moved by itself from letter to letter she wrote each of them down in a notebook she had retrieved from her backpack. When the lens finally came to rest it had spelled out 'Need your help. Put on the ring.'

"Hell no!" Lilly objected. She was not about to put the ring on again. She was unsure what happened the last time. But she did not like the feeling. Did not like the feeling one bit.

The lens then moved, by itself again, across the board more frantically now. Spelling out the words 'Wear ring. Wear ring. Put it on.'

"No!" Lilly screams as she slams the board closed leaving the lens inside. Throwing the board back in its original box she grabs the ring and tosses it in the box also. She then throws the box in a corner and covers it with a blanket.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll return it to the yard sale lady. And I will demand an answer! Surely I'm not the only one who has had weird things happen to them. The lady must have had a reason to sell this cursed thing so cheap."

'But first I'm going to take a nap' she thought lying down on her bed. It had been a long day at school and she was truly tired. But as soon as she woke up. She was definitely taking the board back to the yard sale lady. And she would get answers.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end of Chapter 2. Why does the ghost want Lilly's help? Did the yard sale lady have a reason for wanting to get rid of the Ouija board? **

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think so far. Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. No Returns

**Chapter 3 – No Returns**

Waking up from her nap Lilly quickly looks at the clock. It read 6:34, 'not too late' she thought. She jumps out of bed and grabs her backpack. Trying her best for fit the box into it. But it wouldn't fit.

Unwilling to remove the board from the box once more she heads to the kitchen. As she retrieves some grocery bags from a cupboard her mother comes into the room. She casually places her hand on Lilly's shoulder to get her attention.

She didn't expect Lilly to jump like she did. Nor did she expect her to scream so loud. "What's got you so jumpy?" She asked looking at the bags in Lilly's hand.

"Oh nothing, you just startled me that's all." She replies with a convincing tone.

'What's all the bags for?" her mother continues.

"Oh nothing just taking some stuff over to Miley's and didn't want it to spill in my backpack if I was to bump into something."

"Well be careful. Last time you just _bumped_ into something you ended up with a broken collar bone."

"Don't worry! I'll be careful." She then gives her mother an innocent smile and walks back towards her room. She didn't really want to lie to her mom. But she didn't want to tell her the truth either.

Back in her room she puts the box inside of two large grocery bags and grabs her skateboard. Exiting her mind began to play tricks on her as she once again thought she caught a glimpse of something. But when she had turned to see the room was still empty. 'Good riddance' she thought and closed the door.

The woman's house was only about three blocks away. But it felt like five as Lilly skated her way through the streets. She wanted to get there as fast as she could, but holding the large bag in one hand threw off her balance slightly, keeping her from going as fast as she wanted to.

The house was your normal suburban home. A two story brick house, with dark blue shutters. A large predominant picture window was the first thing to catch Lilly's eye as she edged closer to the door. But with white lace curtains covering the window she failed to see inside.

Ringing the doorbell she could hear a distant chime inside the house. The chime was followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. Lilly thought for a moment that she might leave. Perhaps she was being foolish for returning the board. What if the woman thought she was crazy?

Before Lilly could think another thought the door opened. Behind it was a middle aged woman with short brown hair, and an aging complexion. "Yes, may I help you?" The woman answered with a polite tone.

"Umm hello, my name is Lilly. I don't know if you remember me or not but I was at your yard sale the other day and –"

"Oh yes I remember you. You were the girl with the skateboard." The woman interrupts her mid sentence. "You don't see to many girls riding those things these days." She continues pointing at the skateboard Lilly had laid next to the doorway.

"Yea it's somewhat uncommon. But I enjoy riding none the less."

"Indeed. So what can I help you with?" The woman asks again glancing down at the bag in Lilly's hand.

"Well umm I don't know how to really say this. But is there a reason you sold this Ouija board at the yard sale?"

"No…" she answers in a nervous tone. "It was my daughter's. And she…" her voice trails off again for a moment before she continues "has no use for it anymore."

"Well maybe she can help me. Because there have been some really odd things happening and I think…"

"She isn't here."

"Ok I know this may sound strange, but has your daughter ever mentioned anything a girl named Erin? Because ever since you sold this thing to me, I've been having visions of…" Lilly tries to explain but is once again interrupted.

"What is this? Some kind of joke to you!" The woman screams giving Lilly a look that seemed to cut right through her.

"I don't understand. But if you know when she is going to be home perhaps I could stop in and ask her about it. Or for that matter you can just have this evil thing back." Lilly responds handing the bag towards the woman.

She is caught off guard when the woman practically smacks her hand out of the way. The bag then falls down and lands next to her skateboard with a light thud.

"Now listen here little girl." The woman begins pointing her finger at Lilly's face. "I don't know who put you up to this, but I don't want that damn board back. Nor do I want to be bothered by you silly school children."

"Mam I don't understand. I just want to speak to your daugh-"

"Oh don't play ignorant with me. Erin is my daughter! She went missing nearly three years ago. Now leave before I call the police! I don't want you near my house again!" The woman then slams the door in Lilly's face and stomps off into the house.

'Wow' was the only thing that could process in her mind as she stood staring at the door with wide eyes. Coming to her senses she quickly grabs her skateboard and the bag then heads back down the driveway. She couldn't believe the woman threatened to call the police. She had never had someone threaten to do such a thing before.

As she left the driveway she glanced at the mailbox. The number 408 was posted on the mailbox along with the last name 'Sellenger'. She made a mental note of the name and headed back towards her home.

The short trip home was filled with contemplation as Lilly tried to piece together what had happened at the Sellenger residence. One thing that bothered Lilly though was that the woman said her daughter had 'disappeared' instead of died. By now she was convinced that she was seeing a ghost. And for someone to be a ghost meant they had to be dead.

"But why is she haunting me now? What help can I give her?" She asked herself as she walked up her driveway. She knew there was a simple way to get an answer. Just ask the Ouija board. But she would prefer prolong any further contact with 'Erin' as long as she could. It was after all hard to get used to seeing a ghost.

When she finally arrived back in her room Lilly quickly puts the Ouija board in the bottom of her closet. Closing the door she got an uneasy feeling again. Similar to the one she had when she first saw the ghost in the mirror. 'Oh lord' she thought as she scanned the room. But the feeling was just that, a feeling. The room was clear.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. She chatted with Miley on the phone about the Hannah concert she was having the next day. Afterwards she finished up some homework and got ready for bed.

Before finally heading to bed though she went back to her closet, figuring it would be best to pick out her outfit tonight. So she carefully cracked open the closet door and picked through her clothing. All the while trying her best to ignore the box in the bottom. She glanced down at it only once while closing the door. As soon as she did she got an eerie feeling once again. 'It's nothing, just go to bed.' She told herself and scanned the room once more for reassurance. And just like earlier the room was clear.

* * *

A/N: What's to come next? More ghostly visions and other surprises to come. 

Sorry it has taken so long to get this third chapter out. But more chapters will be coming soon enough as I've finally got back into the writing mood. Also the more reviews I get the faster new chapters will come out. Reviews let me know that people are interested in the story. So please review! Thank you all for reading.

Thank You for Reading. This story is currently considered finished and in-complete. There seems to be a complete lack of interest in it at the moment.


End file.
